Aloy
}} | birthday =December 12 (135 CE) | age =13 | gender =Female | height = 166 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood type = | affiliation = Team Yarui Megami Clan | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | position = | previous position = | partner =Yarui, Yasuke | previous partner = | base of operations =Kumogakure, | relatives = | education = Kumogakure Academy | natures = | kekkei genkai = | kekkei tōta = | kekkei mora = | jinchūriki = | roleplay debut = n/a }} , born , is a and a hailing from 's Megami Clan in the . She is a student of Yarui and a member of Team Yarui alongside her teammate, Yasuke. Appearance Aloy is a short kunoichi with long blonde hair that typically reaches her ankles. However, she is ordinarily seen with her hair tied up in a ponytail behind her back. She also has brown eyes. Aloy wears a form-fitting fishnet under suit, with a maroon robe pulled over the top of her, and a black around her neck. A black strap around her waist holds the robe together and also hosts her sizable weapon's pouch. She appears to not wear the Kumogakure anywhere on her person. She wears knee-length dark pants which contain and holsters on her right leg. She also wears navy knee-high boots and black arm guards on either arm. Abilities Aloy is a skilled from . Her general aptitude for all manners of shinobi skills makes her special to her village. Despite her youth, she was chosen by her village as a candidate for promotion and sent to the Chūnin Exams to prove herself. Chakra and Physical Prowess Aloy's best skill is her . She possesses average chakra reserves for a shinobi of her age and rank. However, her control of this chakra is impeccable. As a result, she is capable of using techniques that require a high degree of control and precision. She can also into to increase their efficiency. She also has the to sense chakra passively, making her an asset on missions. Ninjutsu Because of the extreme degree of chakra control Aloy possesses, she has a natural aptitude for . She is able to preform all of the standard shinobi techniques, such as the and the . She also has the ability to manipulate her hair with her chakra, , , and even using it . Nature Transformations Like most ninja, Aloy has an affinity for chakra. She is able to combine these techniques with her weapon to devastating effect. For instance, with , she can project omnidirectional blasts of electricity from her weapons. She can also use to project a stream of lightning at a specific target. She can also use these techniques with her hands in the standard fashion. Finally, by holding the end of Shumokuzame to the sky, she can to burn her surroundings to a crisp. Because she has some skill with chakra flow techniques, she can imbue the weapon with her lightning chakra to increase its cutting and impact power. Fūinjutsu Aloy has also shown some talent in the use of : the art of sealing techniques. For instance, she typically keeps Shumokuzame in a in her weapon's pouch with the . She can then whenever she needs to use the weapon. She can store other weapons and objects in this fashion, as well. Common Era Chūnin Exams Arc Trivia *From Aloy's Settei sheet, it can be determined that: **Aloy is right-handed. **Aloy owns a forehead protector and simply chooses not to wear it. *Aloy is named after , the primary protagonist of the game . *Aloy's artwork is credit of neekosiah on DeviantArt. Category:GokūBlack10 Category:Females Category:Kunoichi Category:Kumogakure Shinobi Category:Player Characters Category:Genin Category:Sensors Category:Team Yarui Category:Megami Clan